The Giving Tree
by OtakuXnoXCrystal
Summary: Kagome gives and gives. When she feels she has nothing left, Sesshoumaru shows her that she can receive too.


The Giving Tree

Discalimer: I do not own The Giving Tree, by Shel Siverstein, or Inuyasha, by Rumiko Takahashi.

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Just wanted to let you know this story was unbetaed._

Life was really twisted.

Kagome's group had joined with Sesshoumaru's, and finally sent Naraku to his violent death. The Shikon Jewel had been absorbed back into her body, making her immortal. Kagome, being the girl they had all grown to love so much, did anything she could for the happiness of her friends.

Kagome laughed with bittersweet remembrance.

Once there was a tree...  
and she loved a little boy.  
And everyday the boy would come  
and he would gather her leaves  
and make them into crowns  
and play king of the forest.  
He would climb up her trunk  
and swing from her branches  
and eat apples.  
And they would play hide-and-go-seek.  
And when he was tired,  
he would sleep in her shade.  
And the boy loved the tree...  
very much.  
And the tree was happy.  
But time went by.  
And the boy grew older.  
And the tree was often alone.

Once, there had been two wonderful, loving children. She loved them like her own, and Shippo and Rin had felt like she had been their okaa-san. Together with their combined groups, they felt like a real family.

They played together, swinging from her arms. They had slept in her lap, beside her, and she protected them with everything she had.

She played hide and seek with them, and played as kings. They had enjoyed the treats she had given them, and Kagome had loved indulging Rin and Shippo.

They had been together for so long.

But they had grown up, and mated to each other. They would leave, living in the West, where Shippo could work for Sesshoumaru, and Rin would never be too far from her lord and father, and not too far from her adopted mother either. Shippo agreed.

Kagome gave them her blessings.

So two had found their happiness.

Then one day the boy came to the tree  
and the tree said, "Come, Boy, come and  
climb up my trunk and swing from my  
branches and eat apples and play in my  
shade and be happy."  
"I am too big to climb and play" said  
the boy.  
"I want to buy things and have fun.  
I want some money?"  
"I'm sorry," said the tree, "but I  
have no money.  
I have only leaves and apples.  
Take my apples, Boy, and sell them in  
the city. Then you will have money and  
you will be happy."  
And so the boy climbed up the  
tree and gathered her apples  
and carried them away.  
And the tree was happy.  
But the boy stayed away for a long time...  
and the tree was sad.

A few years later, Miroku had come forward. He had married Sango, and the two now had many children. Sango needed money to train their children, and the other slayers that had begun to show an interest.

Kagome had no money, but gave Miroku her jewellery, the ones that her okaa-san had given her, the ones that would fetch more than enough money for Miroku and Sango.

Sango thought they couldn't take such valuable things from her sister, and Miroku whole-heartedly agreed. But Kagome just wanted to look out for them, and Miroku had sold the priceless treasures.

The slayers' village grew, and Sango and Miroku had never been happier.

And so, two more had found happiness.

And then one day the boy came back  
and the tree shook with joy  
and she said, "Come, Boy, climb up my trunk  
and swing from my branches and be happy."  
"I am too busy to climb trees," said the boy.  
"I want a house to keep me warm," he said.  
"I want a wife and I want children,  
and so I need a house.  
Can you give me a house ?"  
" I have no house," said the tree.  
"The forest is my house,  
but you may cut off  
my branches and build a  
house. Then you will be happy."  
And so the boy cut off her branches  
and carried them away  
to build his house.  
And the tree was happy.  
But the boy stayed away for a long time. 

Several years had passed. Kikyo and Inuyasha had mated, saw Kagome had revived Kikyo. Kagome had rejoiced for them, and Kikyo and Inuyasha had considered her their beloved imouto.

They had been able to stay in one of the huts in the village, but now their family was growing, and they were quickly running out of space. So Inuyasha suggested they turn to his futuristic best friend for some ideas.

Inuyasha asked if Kagome could help him find a house. Kagome did not have a comfortable house for him, and stated such. But Kagome offered to build him and Kikyo a house for their family.

She cut the stones and branches, and created the foundation. In the end, she created a magnificent home for them.

Kikyo and Inuyasha thanked their little sister for her generosity. They were in absolute ecstasy.

So another two of her family were happy.

And when he came back,  
the tree was so happy  
she could hardly speak.  
"Come, Boy," she whispered,  
"come and play."  
"I am too old and sad to play,"  
said the boy.  
"I want a boat that will  
take me far away from here.  
Can you give me a boat?"  
"Cut down my trunk  
and make a boat," said the tree.  
"Then you can sail away...  
and be happy."  
And so the boy cut down her trunk  
and made a boat and sailed away.  
And the tree was happy  
... but not really.

Shortly after that, Kouga and Ayame had dropped in. Kagome knew that they were mated, and was delighted to see the large blue-green eyes peer at her from behind her mother's hair. Kouga and Ayame were on very friendly terms with the miko, ever since they found out that Kouga only made his 'my woman' claims to ensure that he had a reason to drop in on his adopted sister.

They discussed the idea of leaving for another land, across the seas, named America. Kouga wanted to start a new adventure, and Ayame did too. Ginta and Hakkaku were more than capable of taking over the pack's leadership.

Kouga and Ayame did not know how to get to America though.

Kagome built a ship for them, sturdy and able to bear strong weather. She blessed them, and watched them sail away.

Two more had become happy.

And after a long time  
the boy came back again.  
"I am sorry, Boy,"  
said the tree," but I have nothing  
left to give you -  
My apples are gone."  
"My teeth are too weak  
for apples," said the boy.  
"My branches are gone,"  
said the tree. " You  
cannot swing on them - "  
"I am too old to swing  
on branches," said the boy.  
"My trunk is gone, " said the tree.  
"You cannot climb - "  
"I am too tired to climb" said the boy.  
"I am sorry," sighed the tree.  
"I wish that I could give you something...  
but I have nothing left.  
I am just an old stump.  
I am sorry..."  
"I don't need very much now," said the boy.  
"just a quiet place to sit and rest.  
I am very tired."  
"Well," said the tree, straightening  
herself up as much as she could,  
"well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting  
Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest."  
And the boy did.

Almost a decade later, there was a war to the North of Edo. Kagome felt an enormous aura heading to her hut three days after the war had ended, and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, his eyes weary.

Kagome only ushered him in, understanding his unspoken question. She put the kettle over the fire, and dropped in a small cup of pre-measured tea leaves. Sesshoumaru took of his armour and swords and lay them to rest beside him.

She didn't have anything to give him but a cup of tea, and a place to stay.

"I gave everything else of value to my friends... my family," she smiled softly.

"This Sesshoumaru needs not much," he admitted quietly. "I want a place where I will not be haunted by the cries of war and bloodshed."

Kagome smile turned just a little more sweet, a little more tender. "Well, I can chase away the bad dreams, if that helps."

Sesshoumaru laid his head on her lap. He felt her slim, dainty fingers running through his locks, and very gently stroking him. He fell asleep to her soft voice singing a quiet lullaby, and for once, his dreams were peaceful.

He found himself unwilling to leave the tiny onna by herself. He found himself craving to be near her more and more. He craved for her touch, her smiles, her heart. Sesshoumaru had fallen head over heels for the tiny miko that had a heart and soul too vast for one to comprehend.

So one night, the night before his reluctant departure to his fortress, he found Kagome in a clearing, the moon and stars her only companions. The scent of anguish weaved through the air, and the Ice Prince pulled the Shikon miko to his chest.

"Why do you cry little one?" he murmured.

"I feel useless," she replied softly. "I have nothing left to offer to anyone. My children have left, my brothers, my sisters. They are all happy, and I am alone. The man I love..."

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru prodded gently.

"He is to leave at the break of dawn..." and Kagome's tears began anew.

"Who is this man, who you have given your heart too?" Sesshoumaru asked anxiously.

"You, my lord," she whispered brokenly. "You."

"What?" he asked, breathless.

"I love you my lord, so much that my heart is ripping itself to pieces," she cried, "For you will not need me, and it is impossible for one as perfect as you to love me."

"How do you know that, my kusabana?" he sighed. "I loved you the day I met you. I feared this emotion, and reacted as such to a potential threat. But I realized that I cannot live without you."

Sesshoumaru leaned back a little, cupping her cheek. His molten gold meeting her ocean blue.

"I love you, my kitten, and I will need you more than you will ever know," he whispered fiercely.

Kagome's eyes were wide in wonder and hope, and Sesshoumaru leaned his head down to seal their lips in a searing kiss, that promised of his undying love.

The Shikon miko and the Ice Prince had found their happiness.

And the tree was happy.

_~Owari_

~Crystal-chan


End file.
